


CREAM CAKE

by lostinyourdream



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinyourdream/pseuds/lostinyourdream
Summary: 别举报我了





	CREAM CAKE

车窗上覆着一层浅浅水雾，热气缭绕。湿，闷，窒息的粘稠感。手指因为受力而抹在窗户上，使劲蹭下一片雾渍，又立刻缝上，形成密不透气的水膜。清浅的，繁琐的，被极其压制的细小声音，氤氲着潮湿的情欲，在空间里撞击，释放，克制，呻吟全被挤在嗓子里，变成咬紧嘴唇的忍耐。

 

李振洋正在李英超胸膛前细细密密的亲吻着，他敏感的像个易碎品，每一寸皮肤白的近乎透明，轻轻舔弄，便留下纵欲的痕迹。李英超死死的抓住车垫，纹路硌的皮肤压出红印，他仰着脖子，舒服的眉头都舒展开了，快感在每个毛孔无限蔓延，这样舒适的气氛能让他直接高潮。

 

李振洋退出手指，热乎乎的粘上黏液，在小口摁压几番，又捅了进去，湿滑肉壁立刻裹上来，把手指头缠的紧紧的。下面越来越湿，情欲也被无限放大，烧红了眼角和脸颊，李英超半睁着眼睛，软绵绵的把腿缠上李振洋腰。

 

“嗯……快点，进来……”

 

李振洋吻他，叼着他柔软的唇瓣在舌尖仔细舔咬，他挑逗的语气让李英超和自己都硬了起来，滚烫的蓄势待发，他摸了摸李英超滑腻的下面，没做什么前戏，直接捣入，擦到最深最迷离的那个点。

 

“呃啊……嗯……啊哈……太……深了……”

 

李英超在顶撞之间清醒过来，自己正翘着屁股被李振洋操着，每一次都毫无偏差的操到最深，把李英超顶的腿根都在颤，只能委屈巴巴的叫唤，“你轻，轻一点……”

 

他的每一口潮湿的气都呼在玻璃，把鼻子蹭的湿哒哒，下面也湿哒哒的，李英超感觉到黏腻的液体顺着腿根留下，在坐垫上留下甜腥的暧昧渍迹。李振洋猛的挺了一下，抽送的速度越来越快，身体拍击的声音也越来越清晰，熟练，变成绵长，颤抖的哭饶。李英超是被爽哭的，满脸潮红，唇色艳丽的像是一只害人的狐妖，娇艳欲滴。

 

“……宝贝……我可以射在里面吗。”

 

李英超在痉挛里与李振洋奋力的接吻，亲到忘我的地步，舒服的从喉咙里发出吟叫，他环着李振洋脖颈，凑上去含住舌头，含糊的说，“哥哥真坏，我要是被你操怀孕了怎么办。”

 

李振洋眯着眼，扣过后脑勺狠狠的吻下去，又使劲顶弄了几下，在李英超连不成句的哭啼中拔出东西，滚烫粘稠的液体滴滴答答的落在车里，腥味染的到处都是。

 

“那我可要好好伺候你，我要你给我生一堆。”

 

李英超花了大半个小时收拾车里情欲后的痕迹，身体酸软的不行，李振洋倒是跟个没事人一样，李英超躺在他怀里，黏黏糊糊的亲他下巴，碰到微微冒出的胡渣。

 

“宝宝，我就出差一个星期而已，又不是见不到了。”

 

李英超生气，一口叼住凸起喉结，咬罢还舔舔嘴唇，“下周我就要过生日了，你就这么讨厌吗。”他从李振洋怀里起来，“……那你别回来好了！”

 

李振洋被咬的皱起眉头，似笑非笑的盯着作俑者，捏住下巴与李英超交换了一个潮湿绵长的深吻。他放开的时候，李英超大口的喘气，显然是没消气，在李振洋胸前捶捶打打。

 

男人摸摸他的腰，“好啦宝宝，等哥哥回来一定好好疼你。”

 

“乖，把衣服穿上，一会儿上课要迟到了。”

 

李振洋走了之后生活变得空荡荡的。李英超在学校门口等不到那辆熟悉的黑色奔驰，也看不见靠在车上一脸宠溺的李振洋，每天变着戏法儿的逗他开心，李英超怀念以前每天赖在他怀里撒娇的日子，还有李振洋唇舌间独一无二的温暖烟草气息。

 

他给李振洋打电话的时候，那边貌似在开会，匆匆忙忙的敷衍了几句宝贝好好上课，要乖乖听话，便掉了线。李英超生气又失望的在宿舍床上打滚，仿佛那个枕头就是李振洋，被李英超又蹬又踹，不成样子。

 

李振洋在凌晨给他回电话，声音极度疲惫，大概是大量的工作所致，他只是沉沉的说，像是快要睡着的声音，“亲爱的宝贝晚安，哥哥睡了，你也早点睡。”

 

可是在李英超眼里开来，他就是在敷衍，漫不经心。李英超心里那根弦终于被点着了，拿着电话气急败坏的吼道，“你就搪塞我吧李振洋！工作永远比我重要，你去跟电脑谈恋爱吧！”

 

李英超在深夜醒来。睁眼的时候蒙着一层轻薄的泪水，浑身滚烫，他低低的喘着，无意识的向后抓去，才发现双人床上空荡荡的，身边都是李振洋残留下的浓厚气息。下体的潮湿感让他不得不起身清理，睡衣不知道什么时候被脱掉的，内裤早就湿透了。

 

想要，想要他进来。李英超彻底的发情了，满脸潮红的撸动起来，性器又硬又烫，后面也有了难忍的骚痒感，阵阵分泌滑腻液体。他在床上转身，手背过去，将三个手指头直接插了进去。

 

后穴的满足感让他一下子呻吟出了声，开始慢慢戳弄，每一下都小心翼翼，因为之前从来都没有这样过。李振洋在每一次操弄之前，往往会异常轻柔的捣入，待肉壁紧紧盘住阴茎的时候才会稍稍带出来一点，然后慢慢挪动，扩张，他把李英超颤抖的身子紧紧抱着，手臂环住腰，握着李英超的手在小腹上轻轻抚摸，他抹掉李英超的眼泪，在耳边说，宝宝你忍一忍，这样安全，你不会疼，我也不会让你受伤。

 

哥哥有时候就是这样，细腻的让李英超爱不释手。可是现在李振洋不在身边，小朋友咬着嘴唇，在即将射出来的前一秒到达高潮，性器立刻软下去，头上挂着流不下去的精液。他抽抽搭搭的哭起来，又委屈又生气，自慰的感觉一点也不好。身体还没有完全缓过劲来，轻轻颤抖着，嘴唇咬着，下身的情欲达到极点，却无处宣泄。他想要立刻被填满，紧紧吸附那个滚烫的东西，任由他摆布。

 

李振洋以为李英超真的生气了，那边愤愤的挂断电话，语气丝毫不耐烦。他在不安的睡眠里再次被吵醒，电话那头的李英超，就像是被灌了春药，断续而急促的娇喘着，延伸到尾音，带着一点舒爽，李振洋一下子清醒的坐起来。

 

李英超慢慢的，颤抖着说，李振洋，李振洋，我好难受，我好想你……想要你，唔……我受不了了，快来，快来干我啊。

 

他沉了沉气，压制住下身猛烈的反应，“李英超，这么晚了，你在做什么。”

 

李英超不知道是不是哭了，停顿了一阵，哑着嗓子喃喃：“……想做爱，我想和你做爱。”

 

李振洋尽他所能用最快的办法完成工作，匆匆忙忙的订了回程机票，比任何人，都要急不可耐。这件事李英超是不知道的，那天晚上他又在床上独自解决难以忍受的情欲之欢，便听见急促的敲门声，李振洋低沉沙哑的声音在外面响起，他说李英超，给我开门。

 

可是现在全身湿哒哒的，极度害羞和愉悦，李振洋又敲门，李英超这才从高潮里回过劲儿来，勾起浴袍往外走。开门的一瞬间李振洋几乎是扑进来的，手里拎着一个精美包装的奶油蛋糕，李英超被他抱着靠在墙上，领口什么都没系，白皙里偷着粉红的皮肤就这样两在眼前，尤其是胸前的两个嫣红的点，异常漂亮。

 

李振洋不喜欢李英超这样衣冠不整，狠狠的掐了下屁股，像是惩罚一样的在脖子上啃了一口，他有点生气的道：“为什么穿成这样？要是开门的人不是我，你知道会发生什么吗？”

 

他宝贝诱人的样子当然只能被自己占有。李英超过分的漂亮，眼睛里时常蒙着层浅浅的水雾，看起来湿漉漉，鼻尖，耳廓呈现出暧昧是粉红色，嘴唇薄的恰到好处，接吻的时候，能完全的含住，柔软滑腻。这样的人间极品，就算是在身下被侵犯着，竟然也是一种自私的享受。

 

李英超被他抵在墙上亲的大脑缺氧，他只能感觉到李振洋今天情绪似乎有些过于激动，伸进去的时候连舌尖都在颤抖，迫不及待的想要贪恋李英超的身体，口腔，仿佛要把李英超吃进肚子里去。李英超轻轻的推开他，双臂环着李振洋脖子，“……怎么今天回来了？”

 

李振洋没应他，伸手探入下身，轻轻抚摸，把李英超身上挂着的东西脱得干干净净，粉嫩的裸体，在幽暗的灯光下愈发诱人起来，李振洋把舌头舔的更深进去一点，他说，李英超，你要记住，只有我可以看你，只有我。

 

他把人放倒在床上，李英超立刻缠上他的腰，白嫩的双腿在眼前晃荡，李振洋箍住，咬住腿窝，听见李英超止不住颤抖的呻吟，伸手摁了摁滚烫的穴口。早就经过开拓的身体让李振洋手指进去的十分顺畅，李英超出汗出的厉害，一下子到达了顶点，前端断断续续的射了精，蔫蔫的搭在小腹上。

 

他在喘息，李振洋感觉到他在痉挛，肠道柔软而富有弹性，紧紧的裹着，他抽出手指，李英超感觉到后穴没了东西，一下子着急起来，赶紧重新缠上李振洋，哼哼唧唧的叫他进来，可李振洋反倒不紧不慢起来，他摸着李英超平坦甚至有些下陷的小腹，问他，最近是不是没有好好吃饭？

 

李英超意乱情迷的嚷嚷，你怎么废话这么多啊，然后就被下体冰凉的触感惊出了声，李振洋抬起埋在腿间头，盯着李英超，看他满脸潮红又放荡的表情，扣下来一块奶油抹在小孩儿软乎乎的东西上。李振洋像是品尝绝妙佳肴一样，附身叼住，李英超立刻又硬了，忍不住的叫，身体颤抖的厉害，在床单上虚虚的抓挠。

 

奶油很甜，但李英超更甜。李振洋把他小朋友的东西啃食的干净透彻，连根部的褶皱都没放过。这样的滋味是怎样的爽快啊，李英超在射出来的一瞬间这样想，此时他被含在李振洋嘴里，大概是顶到了扁桃体那块小舌头，敏感至极，慌慌张张的射了出来，全部吞进李振洋腹中。

 

顶进去的时候，李英超差点昏过去。太满足了，他日思夜想的宠爱，终于在这一刻得到了极致的奖励，李振洋的东西又粗又硬，滚烫的蹭着肉壁直接捣入最里面，契合的无可挑剔，龟头顶到高潮点的时候，体液交融发出一点轻微而又淫靡的水声，他抽出，又顶入，带出来黏腻的肠液，李英超舒服的连脚指头都舒展开来，他岔开腿，用尽全力接纳李振洋，配合他，勾着脖子吻他，用最迷情是声音叫床，他满眼都是泪，眼神却没一刻离开过，他咬着李振洋嘴唇，带着哭腔，他说哥哥，我好爱你啊，再，再给我多一点吧。

 

李振洋迅速的动起来，胯下使劲顶撞，啪啪啪的撞着李英超虚弱的身体，李英超被他操的接近失去知觉，唯有小穴里迸发的快感，不断吸附收缩的感觉，阴茎捅进来，肉壁便将它包裹的难舍难分，极其热情的吸住每一寸滚烫皮肤，每次顶到头，李振洋在耳边低低的说，疼吗宝贝，要不要哥哥轻一点？

 

李英超那管得了这个，他摇头，他叫李振洋操的更用力一点，身体也的确是有点吃不消，他被李振洋撞着摇晃，双手被他压过头顶，冷汗涔涔。

 

疼，真的有点疼。

 

李振洋似乎察觉到了，慢慢的轻柔起来，与李英超十指相扣，慢慢的进进出出，感受他体内所有的柔软和甜美，没有以往暴风雨般的攻击，而是肉壁轻轻亲吻着阴茎，在肠道里缓缓挪动，微风细雨般的侵略他，享用他。

 

李英超被压在身下操干，淫乱的样子全部被李振洋看见，他们接吻，相拥，激情的做爱，李英超在高潮的时候紧紧抱着李振洋，他说，哥哥，我想和你一起，好吗，我想永远跟你做爱，你，你爱我吗，李振洋，你爱我吗。

 

他用猛烈的插抽来回应李英超，一下一下，棍棍到肉的，深深插进最里面，每一下都像是高潮，他动的越来越快，李英超也配合他叫的越来越淫荡又大声，快要射出来的时候，李英超紧紧的抓着他，他说，“不要……不要走……李振洋，你别走……”

 

李振洋边挺边回答他，“宝贝我不走。”

 

李振洋向来是有原则的人，每次坐在都规规矩矩是带上套，不到万不得已绝对不会射在李英超体内，可是这次李英超却露出了从未有过的坚定，他叫李振洋不要戴套，直接射在里面去。李振洋迟疑，想要退出来，李英超立刻大声的哭，“李振洋你要是敢走……你就是不在乎我……我要你射在里面……听见，听见没有……”

 

李振洋妥协了，下身猛的一挺，嗓子低吼几声，滚烫的精液全部射进李英超身体里。李英超希望可以永远这样肆无忌惮，没日没夜的做爱，将快感无限延长，放大，直至生老病死。

 

这只是今晚的第一次。后来李振洋把李英超抱到浴室里清洗，在浴缸里接满水，自己坐下，又让小孩儿坐下。李英超的身体还没缓过来，贴着皮肤还有点微微的颤抖，他把李英超搂在怀里，用温暖的气息包裹他，李英超软塌塌的靠在怀里，把最脆弱的一截脖颈漏出来，白的近乎透明。李振洋眉头微微一皱，张嘴咬了下去。

 

李英超察觉到男人下身的东西又硬了。在温暖的水里，一切动作变得无比缓慢，反正现在已经恢复的差不多了，李英超便吻住李振洋，细细密密的深吻，撒娇，请求，他蹭了蹭李振洋铁硬的东西，跟小猫似的在耳边呢喃，“哥哥，哥哥我们在这里做一次好不好。”

 

李英超慢慢的做下去，小穴吃的李振洋紧紧的，李振洋掐着他纤细的小身板儿开始顶弄，李英超咬紧嘴唇抓着浴缸沿，尽量把呻吟压在嗓子里，这样的姿势太过于奇怪，整个人紧绷着，李振洋舔舔他的背，从后面包住手，落过李英超，跟他一起在前面撸动。前前后后的极致快感让李英超一下子承受不住，他转过头，追着李振洋的嘴唇要吻他，叫喊被抵在喉咙深处呜咽，吻罢还趁机撕咬一番，十分贪恋。

 

“啊……哥哥……”

 

李英超挂在身上像是一个破碎的布偶，李振洋把他抱起来放在洗手台上继续操，小孩儿软绵绵的身体根本撑不住，双腿又被大大的敞开，胯下进进出出的接纳硕大的东西，这也，太色情了些。

 

“叫出来……李英超，你不是问我，爱不爱你么……”

 

哥哥这次好用力呀。身体麻麻的，李英超被操的话都说不完整，死死的勾住李振洋脖子，他颤抖的亲亲嘴唇，亲亲鼻子，十分留恋的盯着李振洋，勉强扯出一个苦涩的笑，他说，“李，李振洋，我……要是不爱你，啊……嗯……又何必会让……让你上我……”

 

他们那晚后来又做了一次。李英超已经完全没有力气，有时候纵欲过度似乎也不是件好事，只能搂着李振洋，看他起起伏伏的侵略自己，流着眼泪，不断的说，我爱你，我爱你。

 

我爱你，李振洋，我爱你啊。

 

 

end


End file.
